


mixed blood avengers

by thunder20



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, OP Percy Jackson, eventual god percy, eventual percy/wanda, eventual percy/wanda/harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder20/pseuds/thunder20
Summary: Two orphaned demigods. One uncle stark, who happens to be iron man. A family of super heroes. mutants, gods, cosmic gems, prophecies, titans, primordials, giants, and the fate of the multiverse. all on the shoulders of one boy and his younger sister who are destined for great things.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Wanda Maximoff, percy jackson/wanda maximoff/harem
Kudos: 14





	1. chapter 1

A child no older than five is seen running down the streets of new York, in the dead of the night. When passing a street lamp, one could see the bruises and scars on the boy. He was dragging his little three year old sister behind him, and she to had scars and bruises on her body. They had been running and hiding from their “stepfather” if that thing could be called human that is. These two children were not ordinary humans however, they were demigods, the children of a human and an immortal being. Their father was Poseidon the Greek god of the sea, floods, droughts, horses, father of pegasus, cyclops, storm bringer, earth shaker, and the mortal woman sally stark, who took her mother’s maiden name of Jackson, to protect herself and her children from her father and brother’s enemies. 

“come on, Cordelia, we have to keep moving, we need to get someplace safe.” Perseus told his younger sister, and she shook her head, terrified. She was afraid of the dark. Perseus looked at his little sister, and told her “don’t worry, uncle Tony's tower is right up ahead, if we can make it there, we can rest, at least for the night.” he tried to soothe her. Cordelia looked up and said “okay”.

“big brother, do...do you think uncle tony is nice, or… or that he will accept or even….like us?” Cordelia stuttered shyly. Perseus honestly didn’t know what to say, truth be told, he had never met tony, and all he knew was from what his mother mentioned in passing about tony. He simply had no choice but to lie to his little sister, and even though he hated to do it, it was necessary. 

“he will love us, you especially.” Percy told her with a grin. Finally they had made it to the tower, and Percy started banging on the front door. “hey let us in, please it’s an emergency.”

In the lab, Tony was working on his suit, making some modifications, when J.A.R.V.I.S, his AI, let him know about the little menaces, I mean children, banging on the front door, “sir, there are two children pounding on the front door, claiming there to be some kind of emergency.” Tony didn’t move his eyes away from the suit, and just said to “redirect them to the proper authorities.” 

“we are the children of sally stark, or sally Jackson if you prefer, please let us in, we need help, and you are our only hope, please uncle let us in, at least just for tonight.” Percy kept slamming his fist on the door, he slammed his fist so hard it bled.

Now that caught Tony’s attention, because of three reasons, one being that no one should know of sally’s relation to him, another being that of sally’s name, either of her names, and the third reason being, that as far as he knew, sally had no children. He decided to put this to rest, he got up and walked to the front door, and opened it, good thing he did to, because the children looked like they were about to faint, well the boy looked like he was about to grab the girl and run, and the girl, poor thing, looked like she was about to fall over. He then got a good look at the two, the boy had tan skin, like he was used to being at a beach, he had dark raven colored hair, and beautiful sea green eyes, and the girl was like looking at a three year old sally, she had the same short wavy hair, only difference being that hers was black instead of brown like sally’s, she had eyes like the sea too, only hers were more of a sea green and sea blue, and her skin was tan as well. Although what drew his attention even more were all the scars on their skin, along with the bruises. He growled, he hated abuse, especially towards children.

“come in, are you guys hungry?” Tony asked, hey he didn’t know neither kid looked like they weighed that much or like they’ve ate lately. The girl shook her head no, while the boy shook his yes, and when prompted he claimed “we haven’t had anything to eat for a few days, we considered digging through a dumpster, but we wanted to know if you had somewhere we could go, we would be willing to work, and earn our keep?” Percy said hopefully. Tony was getting angrier by the second.

“okay first off, I am not in the business of making children work or earn anything, second off, you guys are my nephew and niece, you need or want anything let me know, and I will get it for you. Now what’s going to happen is I will order some pizza, you two will eat, and then I will have happy drive the two of you and myself to a hotel for the night, there we will sleep, and then once we wake up in the morning, we will talk about your future living conditions, your past living conditions, and your mother, as well as what will happen to the two of you, okay?” Tony said. The two kids nodded. The gratefulness shined in their eyes, and after eating, happy drove the four of them to a hotel, tony got the kids a shower each, and while he did that, happy went and bought each kid a pair of pajamas, and an outfit for in the morning, pretty soon, after getting out of the shower, dressing into their pajamas, and brushing their teeth, the kids fell asleep, and for the first time in a long while, they had good dreams, indeed they even allowed themselves to hope, hope for a better future. Tony just looked at the two children, and had anyone been around to see it, they might have had a heart attack, and Tony would have denied it, but on his face there was a smile, proof that Tony stark, had a heart.


	2. children?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dammit stark, what did you do now?

Tony’s point of view

As Tony gazed upon the two children, he couldn’t shake a bad feeling he had. He then decided, to have J.A.R.V.I.S look into the children’s past, to find out everything he could on his niece and nephew. He then headed back into his workshop, for a few more hours, and told his A.I to let him know when the two children woke up, or when Pepper got home, so he could explain the news to her, although he wasn’t worried about her, he just knew she would jump at the chance to play a motherly role to the two young children. However, he was a bit worried about both Rhodey and Happy. 

He decided he would deal with that later though, right now what was important were his suit’s upgrades, well that and the children. Hours passed, along with many impressive system improvements. Just as Tony was about to head back up to check on the children, he heard a loud scream, and without thinking, he called the suit to him, the mark XLVII, or the mark forty-seven. Code named, Ultimate Armor. It was a beautiful, deep, crimson, hot rod red, with silver all over the abdomen, the lower legs, and some on the arms. 

Sprinting out into the living room, and up the stairs, Tony breathed a sigh of relief, for Perseus and Cordelia had only just woke up and seemed confused as to where they were. He allowed the helmet to retract, and slowly made his way over to the two kids. As he got closer, he noticed Cordelia ran behind her brother and made a low squeaking noise. Her brother, while being nervous, held his ground, and stood in front of her protectively. The blue from the arc reactor, within the armor glowed brightly and ominously. Tony stood there, and pondered on what to say, because this was a new experience for him. 

‘if only Pepper were here, this would be so much easier’ the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist thought. As he opened his mouth, to try and explain, he was interrupted, by J.A.R.V.I.S, “sir, miss Potts has just arrived back, would you like for me to direct her into the room?”

‘oh, thank you, to each and every deity in and out of existence.’ Tony thought, glad to have gotten out of his dilemma. He then, after considering it for a split second, told J.A.R.V.I.S, “yes, send her on up, although don’t tell her about the kids yet, I will fully explain everything, the moment she comes up here.” 

“very well sir, I will let her know immediately.” with that being said, the A.I, cut off, and then informed Pepper, “sir would like for you to head up the stairs, to the floor with the guest rooms, and enter the first one, he has something he wishes to go over with you.” 

“thank you J.A.R.V.I.S.” the lovely and beautiful CEO of Stark Industries said, she walked over to the elevator, and rode to the upper floors, dreading what tony had to tell her, while also being curious, as to who or what, he had in the guest room, that she was about to go into. 

Pepper’s point of view

‘why am I feeling nervous? Oh that’s right, it’s Tony, so he could literally have a dozen prostitutes or strippers in the room, or he could have a pride of lions, he could even have a dozen kids that he is just now meeting in the room. Oh, the things I get myself into.’ I began to think to myself wryly. As I got out of the elevator, I braced myself for the worst, because if the worst happened, then I won’t be upset when it does happen, or if the best happened, well, then I will be pleasantly surprised.

Walking to the door, my whole body was filled with nerves, unsure if I even wanted to go into the room. Shaking my head, I decided to treat it just like a band-aid, just rip it right off, and get it over with. I grasped the door handle, and pushed the door open, I went in. The first thing to hit me, was the red and silver armor of Tony’s mark some number, because really the man has more iron man suits, than I do of clothes, shoes, and accessories, and the next thing to hit, was the two little children sitting in a corner of the room, eyeing the armor with fear in their eyes. My heart went out to the children, and then I felt a raging, red hot fury, boiling and rushing through me, did he seriously call me up here, just to show me how effective his iron man suit was, at scaring children? Just as I was about to make myself known, he turned towards me, and smiled.

Tony’s point of view

“Hey, Pep, I want you to meet someone, these are my niece and nephew, Cordelia, and Perseus Jackson, their mother, is my sister, Sally Jackson, or rather, Sally Stark, kids, this is my friend, and the woman who runs my company, Pepper Potts.” Pepper just gaped at Tony, unable to actually form words, beyond a bit of sputtering, “b-b-bu-but …..how? …...when?…...why?” 

“okay, allow me to explain, you see when I first became iron man, a few years ago, Sally who didn’t want to live off of my fame, success, or be a target for our family’s enemies, talked with me, and we made arrangements for her to take up our mother’s maiden name of Jackson, so she could go to school and be a writer, while also remaining safe, from those who would wish her harm. However, I have suspicion to believe that something has happened to her, because these two have a very deep look of fear into their eyes, and they flinch when I walked into the room, yet they also flinched when I spoke.” I told her. I then walked over to her, and whispered to her, “I have J.AR.V.I.S, running background scans on them, as well as their mother, to find out about their past, what little bit there is so far. I will know more in a while, but I was hoping you could help me get some more out of them, as well as give me a helping hand with them? While I know this would be a new experience for you, it will also be new for me, so what do you say? Will you help me?” I asked her, with a pleading expression in my eyes. 

She looked at me, and didn’t even hesitate, she just smiled real big, and shook her head yes, before walking over to the kids, and spoke gently to them, “hello there, as you may have heard, I am Pepper Potts, I run the company, as well as look after the overgrown man child over there. While I may not be here all the time, I am here most of the time, unless I have a meeting, or something personal to do. I hope the two of you will allow me to get to know you, or at the very least, will allow me to be a part of your lives? Are there any questions the two of you have? Anything you wish to do? Anywhere you wish to go? Any favorite things you like to do? Favorite movies? Favorite foods? Toys or games? Tony wants to know more about the two of you as well. So what do you say, how about we go downstairs, and watch a movie, huh? Just the four of us?” she said the last bit with a smile on her face. 

The two kids watched her, and they seemed shocked at how nice Pepper was being, it was almost like they have never witnessed such kindness before. 

The two kids looked at one another, and then the boy, Perseus spoke to Pepper, and Tony was barely able to make out the words, “you mean you actually want us here, and want us around? We can do things like watch movies, or play games? We never actually had the chance to eat much food, so we don’t really have a favorite, as long as it isn’t green, or hard as a rock, or smells rotten. The smelly walrus that never showered or cleaned himself, who went by the name of Gabe, refused to feed us, so we had to sneak food out when he wasn’t paying attention, we would often get punished, so we couldn’t take much. We weren’t allowed toys, he deemed them as a waste of money.” 

Pepper was horrified at this, and Tony was livid, and made a mental note to himself, to have J.A.R.V.I.S, dig through everything he could possibly find on this Gabe, that is, after Tony found out his last name. 

Cordelia then looked at Pepper, and asked, “are you going to be our new mommy? Can we really go watch movies? Or play with toys now? We promise to be good.” her eyes were wide and watery, there was a hopeful, doe like look in her eyes, and both Pepper and Tony decided right then and there, to do whatever It took to keep this little girl happy. 

Although Pepper’s own eyes were suspiciously wet, once she heard Cordelia speak. “yes little one, I will be your new mommy, if that is what you want, and yes the two of you can watch movies, or eat whatever you want, within reason of course, and Tony will join us in shopping tomorrow for clothes, and toys. Now let’s go downstairs, and watch us a movie, what do you say, hm?” Pepper had a forced smile on her pretty face. The children ran downstairs. Pepper then turned to Tony and told him in no certain terms, were the children going back to that “monster”, and that he, Tony, better find this thing, for it surely couldn’t be a man, and make him pay and live the worst life imaginable, for what he put the children through. The two adults then joined the children downstairs, in the living room, to watch the little mermaid.

Now, I know I will probably get a lot of negative reviews, but I just went with a random mark number, because at this point tony has been ironman for a few years, and tony is a workaholic, when it comes to his suits. Sally didn’t partake in the abuse, she didn’t know about it, and gabe isn’t smart, but he is far from stupid, he knows Percy and Cordelia stole food, but he allowed them to get away with it, because if they starved to death, then he would be asked questions. There may or may not be mentions of abuse later, don’t know. I do not support any kind of abuse, but lets be real, we know gabe abused Percy in the books, don’t be afraid to give ideas for pairings either. Yes I know Cordelia asked pepper about being her mother really quick, well I have really nothing for that, other than the fact that pepper is kind of motherly, and Cordelia is a bit young and would want and need a mother figure, and it was either her or natasha, and not sure how that one would go considering natasha is doing missions for shield right now, so yeah. Questions down at the bottom.

1.) do you want to see tony with pepper, natasha, female steve, or female Loki?

2.) for the three that don’t make it with tony, do you want any of them with Percy?

3.) comic book Wanda, or mcu Wanda?

4.)should Percy have a ironman suit?

5.) Should pepper be a legacy or demigod?


End file.
